Security Blanket
by WritingRowlet
Summary: Everyone knows about Yukine's little fear of the dark, but Yato knows how to use it as a conversation starter. He ends up bringing up the apparent "crush" that Yukine has on him, much to the boy's obvious embarrassment. But, by the end of the night, Yato becomes more of a security blanket than Yukine's actual blanket. Yatone* Yukine X Yato


It was dark. Like, really dark. Really, really dark. Yukine laid on his bed at Kofuku's place with his eyes wide open. His nightlight had died some three hours before, but Yukine was too scared to move from where he laid to change the bulb. Shadows were playing tricks on him as well, dancing tree branches becoming ghouls and birds and bats in the sky becoming vampires hellbent on killing the regalia. Yukine pulled the covers over his head when there was sudden howl.

"Hey, you OK?" someone asked. Yukine pulled the cover down just far enough to see who was talking to him. Yato hopped out of the window and made his way over to Yukine, who gripped his blanket tighter. "Y'know, it's funny how humans pull blankets over them when something scares them, as if that'll save them…" Yato commented, crouching down beside the blond boy.

"What're you doing here?" Yukine asked in a small voice. Yato sat on the floor criss-cross with a bag in his lap.

"I've got you something," the god said, reaching into his bag and pulling out a teddy bear.

"…A stuffed animal? Really?" Yukine droned, sighing at his master and falling down against his pillow, fear almost completely pushed back in his mind. Yato glared then punched the bear in its stomach. Its belly glowed, making the room grow to a soft yellow lighting. "It glows?" Yukine whispered.

Yato nodded, pushing the bear into Yukine's chest. "The lady at the shop said these were good for kids who're afraid of the dark," he explained, offering the teen a smile as well. Yukine blushed, eyes widening.

"I-I'm not afraid!" he stuttered.

Yato smirked, "Sure you're not." He got his feet and looked down at his regalia, who just stared up at him. "Go back to bed, we've got a job tomorrow." Yukine nodded and turned over onto his side as Yato started to leave. But, something took over the blond's brain suddenly.

"W-wait, Yato!" he bolted up on the mat. Yato turned around and raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised that Yukine went through with what he was thinking. Yukine froze, not sure where he was going with this train of thought. "U-um…it's nothing…" he mumbled, dropping his posture and turning his face away from Yato.

Yato leaned over the blond, who had his eyes squeezed shut. "You were gonna ask me to stay with you, weren't you?" he snickered. Yukine groaned and rolled over, yanking his covers over his head once more. He burned brightly under the blanket, not able to believe that he _did that_. A weight pressed down beside him, making the mat dip slightly and making Yukine slide closer to the weight. "This is what you wanted, right?" Yato asked, tossing an arm around the boy.

Yukine was frozen where he laid, unable to even process what was going on. One of Yato's arms was on his waist, which made it damn near impossible to escape if he wanted to and Yato's other arm was in his hair, twirling strands around and making it _really, really_ _hard_ to stay awake. He grabbed the teddy bear and brought it to his chest, squeezing the plush until it glowed. He could feel Yato giggle, and it made him want to punch the god. "W-why are you doing this?" he was able to ask after several minutes, shooing the hand out of his hair so he could hold his eyes open.

"Isn't it obvious? You're having a bad night," Yato 'explained.' Yukine huffed, rolling his eyes. He didn't believe that was the only reason, not for the slightest moment. Yato sighed and took one of Yukine's hands in his, rubbing little circles against the knuckles. "Aaaand because your thoughts have been really loud lately. You've got a real potty mouth, kid."

Yukine blushed. He hated that Yato knew his thoughts, it was really annoying and really inconvenient for when he was…having issues about his feelings. Especially when those feelings were about Yato. He pulled his legs in closer to shield his body, yanking his hand free from Yato's loose grip. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

"About what? It's kinda flattering, y'know!" Yato smiled, leaning over Yukine to look him in the eyes. "Not every day somebody has a crush on _me_ , it's even cuter that it's you!"

Yukine leaned forward and grabbed his blanket, yanking it over his head. He didn't want to deal with this, not right then. It was bad enough knowing that Yato knew he liked him, he didn't want to add fuel to fire by discussing how he felt. "Can we talk about this some other time, like maybe in a few hundred years?" he whined, rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the teddy bear, which already smelled like Yato and made Yukine blush even more.

"Noooo, I wanna talk about it now, although thank you for saying you'll be with me for a few hundred years," Yato teased. Yukine groaned, kicking his bundled-up feet at the back of Yato's head. "Hey!" he yelped. "That definitely deserves some talking!" He clawed at the covers, trying to pull them away from his regalia, or at least yank them hard enough to pull Yukine into a sitting position. Once Yukine was sitting in front of him, he grinned. "So, you think I'm cute, eh?"

"Psh…when you're not being annoying…" Yukine mumbled, not making eye contact.

Yato took that the way he wanted, which was ' _Yes, yes! You're the greatest, most awesome and cute – no, HOT god ever!_ ' "And you have a crush on me, right?"

"I guess…" Yukine yawned. He was really sleepy, and he really didn't want to play 20 questions at this hour since he couldn't hardly hold his eyes open. Quick as he thought that, he fell forward against Yato. Asleep. He fucking fell asleep.

Yato snickered, shifting to lay down with Yukine. The boy curled against his chest subconsciously, gripping the fabric of his track suit for dear life. Yato pulled the blanket around both of them and ran his hand through Yukine's hair once more. The blond smiled in his sleep and stretched until their legs were crossed together. "I like you, too, Yuki…" Yato whispered, pecking the top of the boy's head. It was the first of many, many little kisses that made better security blankets than any quilt or teddy bear.

 **So, I binge-watched the entire first season of this yesterday...sorry if things are not completely accurate, this just happened during school this morning and I decided to post it. I need to start watching season 2, though...**

 **Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
